Criminal case
by forbearne
Summary: Ben and rock set out to arrest weapons dealer Keera. They don't know what they have got themselves in for


Ben steered out the window of the Proto-TRUK trying to block out rock who kept going on and on about this woman called Keera they were supposed to arrest today, He kept saying how dangerous she was and recited her criminal history. He seemed almost worried that they couldn't take her on.

But ben was not worried in the slightest he had saved the word like 100 times and always managed to stop the bad guy. This woman was no problem; all they needed to do was go into her club, change into an alien, break some stuff then put her in handcuffs. It was really beneath them.

"Ben" rook said loudly getting bens attention.

"Wha?" ben asked jumping out of his thoughts

Rock sided "Keera is a cổ tích" he repeated "which means that if she touches something she can replicate it by touching something else, like a table or brick"

"So she can turn thing into other stuff by touching other stuff? Cool" ben said fiddling with the omnitrix "why can't I turn into a…. whatever she is that cool"

"Ben!" rock interrupted again "that means you can't let her touch the omnitrix, or she will be able to make another one"

"Really?"

"Yes. And as she is the queen of the black market she will waste no time selling her copies"

"No problem" ben said no longer worried "arrest her without letting her touch the omnitrix can do"

"I hope so" rock said, griping the steering wheel tighter.

Ben and rock stood just inside Keera's club, Wings. They had parked the Proto-TRUK around the block as they didn't want to be instantly recognized as obvious plumbers. They now realized that they may as well of pulled up in the Proto-TRUK as they clearly didn't belong.

Ben was wearing his normal green jacket and rock was wearing his armour. They clearly stood out in the mass of guys in tight pants or going topless and girls in short dresses, showing of their legs and boobs, no matter what type of alien they were.

Ben and rook received hostile blears, they clearly didn't want their party to be interrupted.

The club moved as one, moving and jumping to the fast beating of the music holding drinks in their hands.

"Let's get her and leave" rook stated "I do not think we are welcome"

Ben nodded.

The pair pushed their way through the crowd searching for Keera. Ben was actually just following rock as he hadn't opened Keera's file so hadn't seen a picture of her. He also want shore what a cổ tích looked like he hadn't herd of them befor.

Eventually rock found Keera in the middle of the dance floor.

Ben steered at her Keera. This was not what he was expecting. From the entire crime lord, weapons dealer talk he was expecting a tough biker look with tattoos and leather jackets. Instead she wore a girly flimsy dress with delicate heals and a pair of wings that looked like they were straight of a butterfly.

"That's it Keera?" ben asked skeptical.

"Yes" rock answered

"But she looks like a fairy out of Gwen's old story books, not like a hard core weapons dealer"

"What's a fairy" rock asked looking slightly confused

"It's a make believe little person with wings and magic" ben explained

Rock nodded still looking still looking confused. Ben sided he was going to be asking about fairies later.

"Well she is very dangerous and we need to be careful" rock said returning his focus to the mission.

Ben snorted this was too easy they had been given a mission to arrest a fairy with a fancy name. This was so beneath the universes savior.

"Right let's get her" ben said wanting to go home and watch sumo slammers.

Ben began to push his way through the throbbing crowd towards Keera. When ben got closer ben noticed that she was dancing with 2 topless men, falling on them and running her hands all over there well-toned chests.

"Keera, we need to talk to you" ben interrupted trying not to watch Keera dancing.

Keera glanced at them running her hand across the man's stomach "can't it wait?" she moaned.

"Ar…"ben said distracted by Keera shaking her but "no it can't"

Keera sighed she whispered into one of the men's ear, judging by the smile that was on their face, it was something dirty, before walking of the dance floor towards the bar.

Ben and rock looked at each other before following her.

The bar was in another part of the club so that the music was less loud and you could hear more instead of the music pumping through you.

Keera got a drink of something alcoholic before turning for the first time and seeing if rock and ben had followed her. They had.

"What you want?" Keerasnapped. She didn't appreciate being interrupted.

"You are under arrest for weapons dealing and position of weapons" rock said pulling out handcuffs.

"What evidence do you have?" she asked not looking at all concerned.

"We got you on tape" ben put in wanting this to be over.

Keera only looked slightly surprised by this. And carefully finished her drink. "Year well the thing is that being arrested doesn't really suit me now, so you should leave"

Ben looked at her "you can't be serious! You don't get a lot of choice in the matter"

Rock reached out to grab Keera's arm and force the handcuffs on her.

Keera steps out of reach changed the glass she was holding into a blaster and shot rock in the face in one fluid movement.

Rock collapsed on the ground and didn't get back up.

Ben instantly slaps the omnitrix not even looking at what alien he was turning into.

Shocksquatch stood in bens place. Before ben got a hand on his new form, Keera reacted by changing the blaster into a sword and pointed it at rocks throat.

Some people looked over at them to see what was happening but when the saw Keera they quickly turned back.

"change back" Keera in a cool and even voice.


End file.
